1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles, particularly to coated articles with hydrophobic property and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Good wetting property is important to solid surfaces. The solid surface, if being hydrophobic, requires that the water contact angle of the solid surface to be greater than 90°. To obtain a hydrophobic surface, the solid surface is usually coated with an organic hydrophobic layer. The organic hydrophobic layer is generally made of polymer material including fluorine and/or silicon. However, organic hydrophobic materials have shortcomings, such as low hardness, poor wear resistance and low heat-resistance temperature, which limits further applications of the organic hydrophobic materials.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.